


爱娜娜短打合集（主环壮相关）

by moiFUNGI



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiFUNGI/pseuds/moiFUNGI
Summary: 是陆陆续续写的一些短篇，想一想放在一个合集里好了，主要都是环壮，大约都是车（？）
Relationships: 四叶环/逢坂壮五
Kudos: 12





	1. 关于猫派和狗派

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是当年在群内就“蝉环”这个话题开的小脑洞w

“说起来，壮五哥是猫派还是犬派？”  
  
“诶？”放下手中的书，逢坂壮五抬起头看了看窝在沙发里的七濑陆，“我没想过呢……怎么了？突然这么问。”  
  
“啊，没什么，只是有点好奇。”七濑陆挠了挠头，抓起身边kinako形状的抱枕抱在怀里。“不是都说这种问题能反映出答题者的性格吗？所以想来问问看。”  
  
“说的也是呢……虽然我不能百分百确定，”对上对方好奇的眼神，逢坂壮五微微一笑，“不过现在的我，也许更喜欢狗一些吧。”  
  
逢坂壮五最近时常会觉得自己养了一条大型犬。  
  
并没有真的在养，这种说法只是比喻，虽然觉得把自己的搭档形容成一条大型犬有点失礼，但逢坂壮五还是经常抑制不住地冒出这种念头。  
  
特别是在他们打破了“搭档”这层关系，缔结了更为亲近且密切的羁绊之后。  
  
“小壮，这种时候都不说话的，明明平常都很啰嗦。”四叶环支起双手，稍稍拉开了与身下人的距离。察觉到他的动作，逢坂壮五睁开眼望向自己的搭档兼恋人，眼眸上覆着的水汽蒸得四叶环脸颊发烫。  
  
“明明白天的时候就会不停地提醒这提醒那的……”  
  
“那是为了你好……啊……”脱口而出的话语还没说完就转了调，体内的灼热似是不想给他辩解的机会一般，在他开口时便轻轻蹭过了逢坂壮五最为敏感的区域。肠壁被激地一阵阵紧缩，换来了罪魁祸首一声些微隐忍的喟叹。  
  
“所以说啊，小壮，这里舒服吗？”  
  
并不满足于逢坂壮五生理上的反馈，四叶环稍稍退出一段，调整角度再一次撞了进去。这一下带来的不再是隔靴搔痒的刺激，过电般的快感自尾椎骨沿脊髓一路曼延至大脑，化成甜腻的呻吟从逢坂壮五嘴边溢出。并不是不想回答他的问题，只是对因为环而意乱情迷的自己有点害羞罢了，逢坂壮五迷迷糊糊地想着。要自己老老实实地说出“好棒”啊“好舒服”之类的床笫间的话语，还真是有点叫不出口。  
  
况且，只有自己舒服的话，对环也太不公平了。  
  
未能得到想要的回复，四叶环有些焦躁地将身下的人捞起来，就着相连的姿势将逢坂壮五圈在怀里，抵上了对方的鼻尖。  
  
“小壮，告诉我嘛，戳这里觉得舒服吗？”  
  
“还是说要我也摸你的前面？你不说的话我不会知道的啊。”  
  
“呐，小壮，我这么动你喜欢吗？”  
  
“小壮，你说话啊。”  
  
“小壮。”  
  
仿佛很喜欢“小壮”这个昵称的发音一般地，四叶环一边凑在逢坂壮五耳边呢喃，一边开始耸动自己的腰。而他也像是刻意踩着点似的，每叫一声壮五的名字，便更用力得将自己的欲望嵌进对方的身体。  
  
真是要了命了，逢坂壮五想。  
  
那略带嘶哑的“小壮”像是一颗颗炸弹震得他一阵阵地眩晕。柱身被情欲激地发胀，蜜液不停地自前端涌出，沾湿了自己和对方的腹部。后穴被恋人塞满，动作中带出了彻底融化的润滑液，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，和自己嘴里溢出的呻吟一同在房间内横冲直撞。  
  
还是，应该开口回应他一下。  
  
双手已经不自觉地攀上了对方的肩，借着情欲，逢坂壮五断断续续地开了口。  
  
“按照……你喜欢的来，我没关系……”  
  
“……哈？”  
  
四叶环突然停下了动作，望向逢坂壮五的脸上写满了不可置信。  
  
“按照我喜欢的来，是什么意思？”  
  
“就，就是随你喜欢，不用顾虑我……”  
  
“……又是这样！小壮每次都是这样！”  
  
“诶？啊！等……等等！”不明白自己哪里让对方不高兴了，壮五刚准备下意识地道歉，却被猛地推回了床上。环比以往更加用力地插了进来，压着壮五大腿的手微微颤抖着，捏得他有些发疼。环低着头，埋进壮五的颈间，用唇在壮五的皮肤上发泄似得狠狠摩挲着。  
  
“什么叫随我喜欢啊，我就是想让小壮觉得舒服啊，难道我现在还是不能让小壮觉得舒服吗？！再说，为什么你会觉得我在顾虑你啊！”  
  
“我喜欢小壮，非常非常喜欢，所以想在做爱的时候也让小壮觉得很舒服。但是，我很迟钝，也不像小壮那么敏感，你什么都不说的话我是不会明白的啊！如果你没有在享受的话，我的行为不就完全没有意义了吗！”  
  
“小壮，我不想听你说‘没关系’，我想听你说‘好舒服’……所以，再多信任一下我的心意啊……”  
  
暴风骤雨般的动作逐渐放缓，给了壮五一丝喘息的机会。他睁开眼，迎上了身上人带着些许不甘的眼神。  
  
和那有些发红的眼眶。  
  
他猛地想起来自己和恋人的差异，从年龄到家境，从思考模式到行事模式。明明这些自己都已经再清楚不过了，为什么每每到这种时候就忘了呢。  
  
忘了他还是个喜欢撒娇的孩子罢了。  
  
壮五奋力支起身子，双臂绕上环的肩，嘴唇付上了对方的眼睛。  
  
“抱歉了，环，是我不好”果然尝到了丝丝的咸味，壮五收紧了手臂，轻轻揉了揉他的头发。  
  
“我很舒服哟，舒服到让我觉得幸福的程度， 甚至都会开始思考我是否配得上这种幸福。”  
  
伸手抚上环的脸，壮五拇指蹭过环未曾滑落的眼泪，氤氲着水汽的眸子定定地望着恋人的脸，忽然像是想起了什么似的垂下眼眸笑了起来。  
  
“在床上，可以不用替我哭了……”  
  
剩下的话，全被环用嘴堵了回去。  
  
近乎粗暴地撬开了怀里人的嘴，环准确地捕捉到了壮五的舌头轻轻吮着，壮五的口腔被毫不客气地翻搅、抚弄，他禁闭双眼，双颊潮红，任由环一次又一次地将他带上云端。  
  
热情、有活力还爱撒娇，真的很像一只大型犬呢。  
  
努力回应着环唇舌的同时，壮五迷蒙地想着。


	2. 18年圣诞节小段子

从前

小壮  
  
环君，还不休息吗？  
稍等，这一关很快就过了。  
都已经这么晚了哦？再不睡的话明天会起不来的。  
好啦，都说了稍等一下……  
MEZZO"明天的行程很满，环君再不睡的话明天一定会……  
啊啊我知道了啦！都怪小壮一直说话又死掉了！我好不容易打到这里的。  
游戏什么时候都能玩，现在请将工作摆在第一位置上。  
才不是“什么时候都可以”，今天可是平安夜哦？  
即便是在圣诞节，只要有工作任务就得好好完成，这是我们的职责。  
现在可还没到工作时间。  
现在不休息的话一定会影响到明天的工作的。  
才不会，我可是有好好定好闹钟的。  
可是环君，之前的录音企划，你说你定好了闹钟，却依然睡过头了啊。  
……那是闹钟坏掉了。  
那两周前的写真拍摄呢？闹钟可是一斤确认过能正常工作了哦。  
还有更早之前的。  
好啰嗦啊！反正小壮怎样都不会相信我不是嘛。  
我不是不相信环君哦，我只是希望能将迟到的风险降到最低而已。你看，环君今天也已经工作一天了，已经很累了对不对？刚刚还玩了会游戏，脑子已经想要休息了是不是？  
会吗？我觉得还好。  
不，你一定已经很累了，环君你现在其实特别特别想要休息，你看，连掌机也自动切入休眠状态了呢，它和你一样非常疲惫想要休息了，所以快躺到床上去吧，闭上眼睛很快就会睡着了。躺倒床上去，快躺倒床上去……  
小壮，真的好啰嗦……  
不过总觉得，确实有点困了。  
对吧？所以快去睡吧，睡着了就不觉得困了，圣诞老人也喜欢按时睡觉的孩子呢，他会给听话的孩子奖励国王布丁哦？  
不要把我当小孩子。  
国王布丁，想要三个……  
乖乖睡觉的话，就能在梦里吃到山一样大的布丁了呢。  
感觉……能吃一年……  
是啊，所以快睡吧，我帮你关灯。  
要有夜灯……  
这样行吗？  
可以……小壮晚安……  
晚安，环君。

现在

小壮  
  
环君，睡了吗？  
还没。  
在这个时间点打扰真的很抱歉，我编了一小段曲子想来问问看环君的意见，要是觉得不敢兴趣的话随便听听也可以……  
file_1  
超有兴趣的！新曲子是这个吗？  
啊，是的，我自己做了一小段demo。  
我现在就听。  
哦！这个开头很有小壮的感觉！  
我的感觉？  
嗯嗯，感觉会突然一下变得很强力。  
啊，这个旋律，不是圣诞歌曲吗？  
听出来了？因为圣诞节要到了，我想试试加入一些应景的元素，不知道环君觉得如何？  
这个铃铛的声音好有趣。  
啊，听到了管风琴的声音。  
毕竟是圣诞嘛。  
哦！这段旋律很活泼嘛，没想到小壮也能写出这种风格的曲子。  
感觉……怎么样？  
[语音]  
环君！听就可以了，不用跟着唱出来！  
诶，为什么？明明这段很好听。  
总觉得很羞耻……  
哈哈，小壮你好奇怪，明明之前也唱过你写的歌，现在才来害羞也太晚了吧。  
主要是这首，有点不一样……  
嗯？哪里不一样？  
先确定一下，环君喜欢这首曲子吗？  
喜欢啊，是小壮的风格，又感觉有些不一样的地方，很新鲜。  
其实，这首曲子，是作为圣诞礼物送给环君你的。  
……送给我的？  
是的，听说你喜欢我就放心了……  
环君？  
怎么了？  
那个，如果你只是安慰我才说喜欢的话也没关系，不用强迫自己接收下来。  
……小壮太狡猾了！！  
诶？  
给我这么帅的礼物也太狡猾了！这样岂不是显得我的礼物完全不够档次嘛！  
不会哦？我也十分喜欢环君送的礼物。  
只是Tabasco而已！跟这个怎么比嘛！  
可是礼盒十分漂亮，数量也很多呢。环君自己不是也说有能让我一直唱完《恋のかけら》的量吗？  
感觉，小壮在教我怎么送礼物……  
没有那么夸张啦。  
这么说来，小壮这首曲子是专门写给我的了？  
嗯，是这样。  
我给你的印象原来是这样的吗。  
糟糕，开始害羞了。  
让你不好意思了吗？真是抱歉……  
好啦不要道歉了，小壮又没犯错w  
我要再听一次。  
还请不要唱出来……  
不行，这是对小壮让我害羞的惩罚。  
既然如此的话，在环君唱出来时我会好好忍耐的。  
不要刻意忍耐啦！小壮在奇怪的地方真的很认真。  
抱歉……让你扫兴了吗？  
都说了不要道歉啦。  
不会，不如说我超喜欢小壮的礼物。  
你喜欢就太好了。  
特别喜欢。  
谢谢。  
是收到过的最棒的礼物。  
……我也有点害羞了。  
不行，明年的圣诞节我要送比这个更棒的礼物给小壮。  
明年吗？  
嗯，后年也是，大后年也是，十年、二十年后的圣诞节我都要送比这个更棒的礼物。  
不知道那时候MEZZO"还会不会存在呢。  
只要小壮愿意和我搭档的话，就没问题。  
对我来说，MEZZO"的另一半永远只会是环君你一个人。  
那么，MEZZO"一直唱一百年都没问题。  
一百年也太长了w  
我们能活那么久吗？  
不知道，不过到时候我俩肯定都变成老头子了。拄着拐杖的live  
不行，超搞笑w  
哈哈哈……被环君这么说，感觉真的能一直存在下去了呢。  
你说的礼物，我能稍微期待一下吗？  
啊啊，尽情期待吧


	3. 微小说无料

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是19年爱娜娜ONLY上发的写手无料小卡片的自己的部分

「环君，你今天是不是偷吃布丁了？」壮五喘着气推开环，对方那好看的蓝眼珠在眼眶里心虚地挪了个地。

「……没有，我没偷吃。」环小声道。

「你嘴巴里有布丁的味道哦？」

「……」

「而且我感觉你似乎重了一点，」壮五抬手，捏了捏裸露着的腰上的肉，「看起来是没有长胖的样子，环君你有好好地做体重管理吗？」

「有啊！」环一脸的不服气，「我每天都有做足量的运动，小壮这点你是知道的！」

「那也不能偷吃布丁。」壮五严肃批评，「一个布丁热量很高的，你的运动量得加倍才行。」

「知道啦……小壮真啰嗦……」

第二天早晨，大和路过垃圾桶时，偶然发现里面多了几片拆开的，针对腰部的膏药包装。

* * *

四叶环，三十岁，刚刚而立之年却已斩获各项音乐大奖，高辨识度的嗓音随着年龄的增长更添了一份成熟的性感，使得一众粉丝更加的欲罢不能。

有杂志在特刊采访时问他：MEZZO"走过来这么些年，最喜欢哪首歌？

年龄早已脱离稚气的男人听罢却漏出了少年一般的笑容，灿烂地说出了一首歌的名字。

那是他的搭档写给他的第一首歌。

* * *

成年之后的第一件事，就是学会怎么喝酒，四叶环心想。

那些推不掉的、赶不走的、凑到眼前来的酒，全是逢坂壮五帮他挡下来的。

壮五的胃不好，这点环很清楚，他每每看到壮五仰头灌下敬来的酒时，自己的五脏六腑仿佛都跟着灼烧起来了一般，热得发疼。

要是自己也能喝，就不用害他受苦，甚至能帮他分担一部分了——

然而，在抱住冲着自己撒娇的壮五时，环也会带着点小小的罪恶感地打消这个念头。

毕竟，和其他醉汉不同，喝醉的壮五身上，有一股香甜好闻的酒酿的味道。

* * *

「机械人偶」这一概念，已经是三十年前的事情了。

迷路的女孩无意间跌跌撞撞闯进了一处破败的教堂，在残垣的角落里，她发现了两尊紧紧依偎的人偶。

按捺不住好奇，她小心地走近。

人偶被疯长的爬山虎和藤蔓掩盖，借着从残破的彩绘玻璃处渗进的阳光，女孩只能依稀辨认出它们身上的服饰。

——飞行员和厨师。

和叶片下它俩紧扣的十指。

宛如沉睡般的它们靠在一起，安静地脱离了时间。

* * *

在MEZZO"的迷妹圈里有个大家公认的粉头。

她在社交账号上晒MEZZO"的签名照，签名CD，和发售后三秒内就能销售一空的各种联名特典商品。

她一储藏室不带重样的MEZZO"周边让各位迷妹们纷纷交出膝盖。

她甚至能偶尔透露一些独家的，关于MEZZO"的小消息。

她是迷妹们心中的女神。

迷妹猜测她或许是小鸟游事务所的工作人员。

但她们有一点不知道，逢坂壮五私底下，其实偷偷开了一个ID为「沾有酱油渍的袖子」的小号。

* * *

众所周知，四叶环十分喜欢并希望从搭档那儿获得反馈。

早上按时起床，按时工作没有迟到，很好地配合MC的问题……这些之后，环都会带着一脸小骄傲去寻求壮五的表扬。壮五自然也是十分配合地用力夸奖他。

不过，情况也并非全都如此。

当环卖力地问着「小壮，这里，舒服吗？」的时候，壮五则只能红着脸，通过点头来回应对方了。

真是可惜。

* * *

云外镜偶然间从镜子里看到了人间界某处尸横遍野的战场。战场一隅撑着刀跪坐在地的伤痕累累的军官，虽然狼狈，骨子里却透出一股松竹般的韧劲。

他一时挪不开视线。

云外镜鬼使神差地出现在他面前，从镜子上扯下一段缎带递给他，对方十分警觉，但还是道了声谢并收下，彬彬有礼的举止和他染血的外袍反差鲜明。

「这个拿着，能庇佑你。」云外镜说。

后来，人类刀众率兵伐妖，军官领命暗杀敌方将领，当他操起附有咒印的刀从暗处刺穿目标时，视线扫过房间内一面缠着缎带的镜子。

他呼吸猛窒，瞳孔震颤。

军服下手腕处漏出来的缎带变得斑驳，从手上脱落，跌碎在地上，消散成一抹尘埃。

* * *

——那个MEZZO逢坂壮五的八卦，你知道吗？

——什么八卦？

——他和著名女星A子出入同一间酒店的事。

——没听说过！有链接吗快给我看！

——[链接]，不过我觉得这个配图……

——……是呢，我懂你，为什么这些照片……

——拍到的全是逢坂壮五和四叶环在一起呢？

* * *

逢坂壮五的血压偏低，到了冬天，手脚很难靠自己暖和起来。

而四叶环则非常喜欢赖床。

所以每当季节推至冬天，环总是会以「小壮手脚都太冷了，这样被子根本睡不暖嘛」为理由钻进壮五的被窝，又像八爪鱼一般紧紧抱住他，直到第二天早晨。

相应地，MEZZO"在工作时踩点到的现象肉眼可见得增加了。

毕竟，想要拒绝温暖的被窝可是非常困难的，不是嘛？

* * *

四叶环其实并不太希望逢坂壮五来探班。

剧情要求让环身上和脸上涂满了血浆，在对手将太刀“刺”进自己身体里的时候，环的余光瞄到了导演席附近的壮五，和他眼底有些藏不住的不忍心。

“小壮不来也没关系的……”不愿看见恋人不忍的神情，环的声音有点儿蔫。

壮五看着一条结束后马上跑向自己的环，勾了勾嘴角，抬手帮他理顺了因血浆而结在一块的刘海。


	4. MEZZO"极限一小时活动成果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和群里的老师们玩“一人一个关键词然后进行一小时极限创作”的游戏w

※  
四叶环站在距地面42米的高台上，吹着夜风，觉得迎来了人生最大的危机。

※  
白天还是一切正常的，环心想：作为庆祝自己的搭档兼恋人——逢坂壮五的生日，他带着对方来到了一所口碑不错的大型游乐园。对于鲜少有过“游乐园”经历的壮五而言，这天过得新鲜而放松。他们买了气球，带上了卡通兽耳，在同伴排队时为对方买香浓的可可，在熙攘的人群中悄悄拉住对方的手。

再然后，按照自己的计划，在夜幕降临之后捧出早早准备好的小纸杯蛋糕，当小壮吹完蛋糕上的蜡烛后，实现他对着蛋糕所许下的愿望——本应该如此的，环欲哭无泪地想着。

※  
“所以为什么小壮的愿望是要来蹦极啊——！”看着在工作人员的帮助下一脸兴冲冲地全副武装的壮五，环抓着栏杆发出呐喊。

※  
“环君其实不用陪我也没关系的。”  
“不要， 毕竟是小壮生日，而且我已经决定好了要陪小壮实现愿望。”  
“环君，谢谢你……那先把护具穿上？”  
“……先等五分钟。”

※  
“……环君？”  
“再，再等五分钟！”  
“可是已经过了半个小时了。”  
“……”  
“工作人员说他们很快要下班了。”

※  
“环君要是真的很害怕的话，”壮五走近缩在墙角的环，在他身旁蹲下，“和我一起跳，这个提议你觉得如何呢？”  
“可以一起跳吗？”环的眼神稍微恢复了些光彩。  
“没问题的，我问过工作人员了，他们说也有很多情侣选择这种蹦极模式。”  
环隐隐觉得似乎有什么很关键的信息已经暴露了。

※  
“但是，两个人一起蹦极，要怎么弄啊？”  
“听工作人员说是会让两个人紧紧地贴合在一起的样子。”  
环的脸颊有点发热。  
“怎，怎么贴？”  
“用手铐铐起来。”  
“……？”

※  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，工作人员说是骗我的。”

※  
结果环还是在工作人员和壮五的搀扶下穿好护具走上了蹦极台，站在了壮五身边。

※  
“环君，你其实不用太勉强你自己。”侧头看着身旁绷得笔直的环，壮五心软道，“你的心意我收到了，我很开心，想蹦极也是我自己一个人的任性而已，你可以不用陪我做到这一步。”  
环沉默着，没有出声。壮五担心地伸手轻轻碰了碰他垂在身侧的手背，却被对方反手一把捏住。  
“……双人蹦极的话，”环小声道，修长的五指舒开壮五的手，与他十指紧扣。  
“双人蹦极的话，我是不是要紧紧地贴着小壮？”  
“啊……嗯，是这样没错。”  
环向后退了退，牵着壮五的手向内使劲，将壮五拉入了自己怀里。  
壮五的背上瞬间传来了对方激烈而有力的心跳声。  
“我相信小壮。”环锁着壮五的腰，低头将脸埋在对方颈窝内，声音紧张得发颤。  
“我相信小壮，所以，一切就都交给小壮了。”

※  
壮五感觉到环的睫毛一颤一颤地扫在自己的脖颈处，也扫在自己的心上。

※  
他轻轻抬了抬肩膀：“环君，你看前面，像不像星星。”

※  
趁着对方抬头的当，壮五在环的脸颊处轻轻一吻，就着如洒在黑色天鹅绒上的碎钻一般的夜景，两人一起落了下去。


	5. 2020年情人节段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020年的环壮情人节企划，负责的是下午工作时的样子

“……小壮是笨蛋。”  
  
“诶？”  
  
逢坂壮五坐在梳妆镜前，转头诧异地看向隔壁弓背耷肩的搭档四叶环。  
  
两人此时正呆在电视台演播厅所配套的休息室内，为接下来MEZZO"的一段演唱录制做准备。换上打歌服的环看起来阳光而潇洒，但他修长的身子此刻正闷闷地窝在座位上，虽然像是在赌气一般地别过了头，但壮五仍能从镜子的反射中看到对方帅气的五官聚在一起，呈现出了一个略带委屈的表情。  
  
总觉得这种感觉真是久违了，壮五不着痕迹地叹了口气。  
  
躺在桌上的壮五的手机轻轻震了震，屏幕亮起，日期和时间在黑底白字的映衬下显得格外显眼。  
  
2月14日，情人节。  
  
情人节历来没有假日的说法，两人下午以嘉宾的身份受邀参加某个常青综艺的节目录制，虽然在保姆车上环曾小声抱怨为何情人节也有工作，让耳尖的大神万理听到后还被调笑道莫非在班上出现了喜欢的女孩子，但对方的情绪直到录制开始时都很积极，积极到壮五甚至从他身上察觉出了隐隐的雀跃感。  
  
也是，毕竟是两人决定瞒着大家偷偷交往之后的，第一个情人节。  
  
所以，又到底是什么时候开始，环的情绪变成现在这样的呢？抱着“唯独今天，不希望两人彼此间存在误解”的心情，壮五偏过头，轻蹙着眉，在脑内用力回放下午录制时的流程：与前辈问好，OK；自我介绍，OK；游戏环节，OK；谈话环节……  
  
等等，莫非是……  
  
壮五松开眉头，象征着灵感的小灯泡在他的头顶亮起。  
  
在一些比较特别的日子里，节目组会特意准备比较应景的话题让MC抛给嘉宾，而说起情人节，巧克力这一有着特殊意义和用途的甜点总是会被大家所提及，这起综艺的MC也同样不落俗套地将情人节巧克力相关的话题扔给了环。  
  
“环君还是高中生，想必在情人节当天会收到许多同校女孩子的本命巧克力吧？”  
  
“嗯——是不是本命巧克力我不知道，不过确实会收到巧克力。”环斟酌着用词答到。  
  
壮五觉得环在回答MC的提问时眼神不自主地往自己身上瞥了瞥。  
  
“哦哟，果然如此嘛！是不是像少女漫画里画的那样，打开储物柜的门，包装精美的巧克力就唰啦——一下全部掉下来了？”MC一边说着，一边举着话筒模仿了打开门被一堆东西吓到时的样子，夸张的动作和投入的语气让现场的观众泛起一片笑声。  
  
“没有那么多啦。”环笑着摆手：“而且一织织和悠悠也在，他们两个也有收到超多巧克力的。”  
  
“看来环君在这方面很谦虚啊，不过说不定也是游刃有余的一种表现哦？”MC用稍显高昂的语调接着话，突然转向了一旁的壮五。  
  
“怎么样壮五君，自己的搭档如此受欢迎，会不会产生些许的紧迫感呢？”  
  
话题突然切到自己头上，壮五很快反应过来，他正了正身子，微笑着答到：“不会啊，有人气是好事，这也说明环君是被粉丝们所爱着的，是MEZZO"和IDOLiSH7出色的一员。”  
  
话音刚落，壮五便察觉到身旁高个子青年的身型不着痕迹地僵了僵，在MC展开别的话题后，他小心侧过头去，瞄了一眼坐在身旁的搭档，乍看之下对方的表情与起初别无二致，但说不出缘由的，壮五总觉得环脸上的神色有些黯淡，发丝间若隐若现的下颌线也较以往来得更为紧绷。  
  
现在想想，也是从那时候起，壮五隐隐察觉到了环情绪上的不对劲，本还希望是自己多心了，现在看来倒还不是错觉。  
  
但这又是为什么呢，壮五将右手手指抵在唇间，垂着头揣摩着自己当时说的话。那样的回答让环君生气了吗？但是字里行间分明是在夸他，为什么被夸奖之后还会生气呢？还是说其实环君和工作人员都期望自己能回答得更俏皮一点，像是“我高中时收到的巧克力数量也不会输给环君哦。”之类的？毕竟三月和大和也曾提议让自己在节目过程中更加放松一点……  
  
墙上的挂钟正不知疲倦地发出滴答声，壮五侧过头看着一旁耷拉着的搭档兼恋人，明明对方正背着身子拒绝自己，却总能感到一股希望得到自己安慰的氛围。  
  
像极了一只委屈兮兮的大型犬。  
  
“环君在生气吗？”壮五最终开口问到。  
  
“没有生气。”环的声音闷闷的传进壮五的耳朵里，末了又补充了一句：“……多少有点。”  
  
“是因为我对MC关于巧克力的回答让你难过了吗？”壮五转过身子，面向环坐定：“可能我表达的不是特别清楚，但我那是在夸赞你哦？对于偶像来说，获得粉丝的喜爱不是很重要的一点吗？”  
  
“那，小壮的意思是在怪我无理取闹吗？”环偏过头，望向壮五嘟囔到。  
  
“不是，我没有这个意思！”壮五赶忙解释：“我只是想知道你生气的原因而已。”  
  
“所以说小壮是笨蛋啊！”环猛地直起身子：“要是我也因为你拿到了很多别人给的巧克力而高兴，小壮难道就不会觉得心里不是滋味吗？”  
  
“你在为我高兴，这有什么值得生气的地方吗？”  
  
“啊——真是的！”环有些焦躁地抓了抓头发：“小壮你总该察觉到情人节送别人巧克力是什么意思了吧，我被那么多人喜欢你难道就不会吃醋吗？”  
  
吃醋？壮五愣了愣。  
  
环还在继续着他的话题：“我也知道吃粉丝的醋有点小心眼，但我们现在可是在交往哦？我只是稍微设想一下小壮的身边是我以外的别人，心脏就会‘揪’的一下，变得非常难受，结果小壮还能一脸坦然地和MC说为我拿那么多巧克力而感到高兴……这样不就显得只有我一个人认真了吗！”  
  
壮五眨了眨眼，看着眼前的青年像风暴一样将心中的情绪发泄了出来，随后又泫然欲泣般地低下头，别开了脸。  
  
“可恶……这样一点都不帅……”环小声嘟囔着，握拳的双手放在自己的膝盖上，微微颤抖着。  
  
壮五觉得心底的某处涌出了一股热流。  
  
“环君。”他出声。  
  
仿佛是受到了那股热流的驱使，身体自然而然地开始行动，壮五感觉自己站了起来，双手捧起眼前恋人低垂的头，弯下腰，闭上眼睛，轻轻地将自己的双唇贴在了对方柔软的唇间。  
  
一个一触即分的轻吻，甚至都未来得及让对方的鼻息扑在自己的脸上。壮五睁开眼直起身，看着眼前蓝发恋人愕然的表情，和他反应过来之后刷的一下变得通红的双颊和耳尖。  
  
“不是只有你一个人认真哦，在我心里，不管是MEZZO"也好，恋人也好，除了你以外谁都不行。”对方脸颊的温度仿佛通过双手将自己一并感染了一般，壮五觉得脸有些发烫。  
  
环抬着头，凝视着壮五的双眼，眼神逐渐变得柔和。  
  
虽然被盯得有些羞赧，壮五仍旧清了清喉咙，继续到：“这个吻，就先留作一部分我认真起来的证据吧。  
  
“剩下的，等回家了再继续。”


	6. 2020年壮五生日贺文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参加的2020年壮五生日的联文企划~以“环收集的各个礼物”为话题展开的文，我所负责的是《勇往直前！番长~》系列的新作

进入五月后，气温裹着夏的气息回升地日益明显。虽然壮五在外出时仍会披上一件薄外套，但作为血气方刚的年轻人，环早已换上了他准备多时的，带有国王布丁印象印花的单层连帽衫。今天天气不错，云淡风轻的，是个摸鱼的好日子。可惜偶像没有节假，环只能同壮五一起，坐在事务所休息室内的沙发上，一边等着来接两人的万理，一边惋惜地叹了口气。  
“是说，这种天气果然更适合户外活动啊，”有一搭没一搭地刷着手机，环靠着沙发椅背歪着头嘟囔：“公园也好广场也好商店街也好，我想和小壮一起出去散步。”  
“今天的工作也是外景居多，就当做同我一起散步如何？”壮五从包里掏出手账本确认两人的行程。  
“那不一样啊，工作怎么可能像散步那么悠闲，”环将头摆到另一边：“而且小壮，虽然我说的是散步，但其实是约会的意思。”  
啊——好想约会，都已经是那种关系了但几乎没有约会过。环小声抱怨着。  
“没办法，我们可是偶像啊。”看着即使成长到20岁也依然喜欢在私下耍孩子气的环，壮五无奈地笑了笑，起身稍稍挪近了彼此间的距离，抬起手在对方头上安抚性地拍了拍。  
“明明是恋人，不仅不能公开，还要注意彼此的距离，环君也觉得这样很累吧，”壮五的声音轻软柔和，卷着些歉意传进环耳里：“抱歉呢，不能同你像普通人一样谈一场恋爱。”  
“是我自己想成为小壮的男朋友的，又不是你的错，干嘛道歉啊。”语气虽然有些冲，声音却十分温柔。环伸手，将放在自己头上的对方的手捉住，藏在两人之间，紧紧地攥着。壮五也没有挣开，任由对方不安分地揉捻着自己的指腹。  
反正房间里也只有他们两个人，在经纪人来之前，稍微享受一会小情侣的腻歪时光，也没什么不好的，不是么。  
“……啊。”  
刷着手机的环突然发出了一声短促的单音。他像是被按了暂停键似的停下了手上的动作，坐直了身子，仿佛看到了什么令人惊讶的事一般地眨了眨眼睛。  
“小壮！”随后他语带欣喜地叫了一声对方的名字。  
“嗯？”壮五望向他。  
环兴奋地将手机屏幕伸到壮五脸前，水蓝色的眸子像是藏满了星星的海。  
“游戏！勇往直前番长要做成游戏了！”  
“诶，你们已经知道了啊。”  
万理的声音伴着开门声传来，两人转头，看着西装革履的万理一手拧着门把，一手拿着一叠文件冲着他们挥了挥。  
“知道什么？”环发愣。  
“你们不是刚刚在说勇往直前番长的游戏吗？我这边收到了他们工作室的邀约，想请环君你去为他们的游戏拍摄宣传广告，虽然开工日就在这几天，但工期很短，顺利的话一天就能全部拍完，我就先将相关资料拿过来了。”  
万理笑着走向两人，将手中装在文件夹里的文件递至环的跟前。  
“我记得，环君你还挺喜欢番长这部作品的来着？”  
  
  
谈起《勇往直前！番长~》这本漫画，壮五也会不自觉地变得多言。原本只是对环正在看的漫画产生了兴趣，没想到借来读过之后便被拖入了一个由热血和友情编织而成的强烈且震撼的世界内。被角色和情节深深吸引住的壮五在甚至同环一起追起了连载，这对壮五来说也是一项十分新鲜的体验。  
或许是所念的学校内氛围上的差异，又或者是“逢坂家”这个头衔光芒太盛让人无法接近，壮五在读书期间并没有什么十分亲近的朋友。也正是因此，他才更加无法抵挡漫画中对友情和羁绊的描绘，再加上那么些恰当好处的战斗场面，别说壮五了，简直是在所有热血男儿的心灵上摩擦。  
毕竟，战斗也算是男人的浪漫嘛。  
所以，作为系列作品的粉丝，《勇往直前！番长~》的新作，壮五怎么说也是会要支持的。  
“不过，没想到新作会是游戏啊，”壮五靠在椅子靠背上，捧着咖啡杯感叹：“不知道会是什么类型的游戏呢，如果是策略类游戏的话我还能有点信心。”  
“番长的话，”环盘腿坐在壮五的床上，抬起盯着掌机屏幕的头：“或许是动作游戏哦。毕竟是要成为学院内最强的男人，”说着，他放下掌机，双手握拳冲着壮五比了一个挥棒的姿势：“直面其他团队的挑战，和伙伴们一起站在学院的顶端——之类的，小壮当初不也是喜欢上这一点了嘛。”  
“确实是这样……”  
自从开始秘密交往后，环便经常在晚上避开其他队友的耳目，偷偷地溜进壮五的房间，享受着两人难能可贵的二人时光。这么一来二去时间长了，壮五的房间里也逐渐开始出现一些环喜欢的零食或饮品，和绝对不能少的国王布丁。  
但坐在床上吃零食仍是不被允许的。  
“小壮不喜欢游戏吗？”见对方脸上还是有些踌躇，环支起脸问。  
“与其说不喜欢，”壮五微微偏头，皱着眉头思忖：“不如说是不太熟悉吧。毕竟在离开家之前，我几乎都没有机会去尝试一些流行于同龄人之间的娱乐活动，游戏也不例外。”  
“那现在来试试看如何？”  
“诶？”  
没等对方应声，环低头抄起游戏机，刷刷刷打开了一款同为动作类型的游戏，递给壮五。  
壮五接过一看，屏幕上早已蹦出了身着各类服装的国王布丁，在一顿拳打脚踢之后，镜头切换，萧瑟肃穆的背景下，只剩两个布丁负伤面对面立着，表情剑拔弩张，随机两行醒目的效果字跳入屏幕——超华丽！国王布丁的大冒险！  
壮五知道这个游戏，他偶尔会看到环在行程间的空闲时段里捧着掌机，聚精会神地划动摇杆，手指翻飞，操控着屏幕上的布丁放出一个又一个华丽的战斗技能。浑圆的布丁和与其外表完全不搭的灵活身姿构成了绝妙的反差，让壮五格外印象深刻。  
环双手撑在床面上，起身下床，凑到壮五身边，在他跟前蹲下，同壮五讲解基本操作。  
“喏，摇杆控制方向，这个是轻攻击，这个是重攻击，想要释放技能的话就得同时……”  
壮五按照环说的操作试了试，手中控制的布丁立马向前猛冲，发动了一个冲击波。  
“哦！就是这个样子。”  
环的双眼奕奕有神，像是看着自己刚满周岁的小婴儿蹒跚着迈开了步子的笨蛋父亲。  
壮五觉得自己就是那个婴儿。  
在稍稍习惯了摇杆和按键的触感后，壮五在环期待的目光下根据指引进入了游戏。虽说游戏的操作和获胜的原理壮五已经理解得十分透彻了，但毕竟是初心者，手和脑子之间那看似万分顺畅的通路一道关键时就变得像是上班高峰期的市中心要到一般，只能按照三十迈的速度缓缓移动，从大脑做出判断到手上开始操作，往往是一秒以后的事情了，而正是这短短的一秒钟，壮五控制的布丁早已被AI的连招带着上了天。  
GAME OVER的字样出现在屏幕上，不知不觉间聚精会神的壮五眨了眨有些发涩的双眼，直起身子舒了口气。  
“果然比想象中的要难一些。”他将手中的掌机递还给了一直蹲在他跟前的环。  
“但是小壮也很不错啊，不是还赢了一局嘛。”  
“只是碰巧同归于尽罢了。”  
“那也很不错了啊，小壮就是会莫名其妙地谦虚，”环接过掌机，站起身，绕到坐在椅子上的壮五身后，双手环过对方，俯下身子，将掌机屏幕对上壮五的视线。  
“其实这关挺简单的，”下巴抵上肩窝，环那极富磁性的声听擦着壮五的耳廓传进了他的耳道内：“我来演示一遍，小壮绝对看过一次就会了。”  
这下子环的一切感觉都近在咫尺：手臂贴着手臂，头挨着头。明明隔着椅背，但壮五背后环体温的热度和心跳的搏动穿墙似的席向背部的肌肤，连带着自己那趋于平静的心脏也开始在胸腔内躁动。环的十指修长，指节分明，仿佛各自有了生命一般灵活地操纵着手柄上的摇杆和按键，流畅而华丽，连带着操控的布丁也变得有生机了起来。环的呼吸染着体内的热气，蒸在壮五的耳旁，有些痒，又有种说不出的烫，像是被人在心底里种了把火，伴着咚咚咚咚的心跳声同血液一起在身子里欢腾。  
壮五想侧头看看环此时的表情，但又担心自己的动作会打乱对方精致的微操，思来想去还是作罢。  
不过，壮五心想，就算看不到环君的脸，自己也能想象到此时的他是什么样的表情——肆意潇洒，挂着自信的笑，眼底的热诚和专注仿佛能将人的皮肤烫伤。  
和他在聚光灯下时一模一样。  
很快，代表着AI的血条触底，由玩家操纵的布丁在屏幕里摆出了胜利的姿势。环“嘿嘿”地笑了两声，拿头轻轻拱了拱壮五。  
“怎么样，小壮？”环带着笑意问，语气里是掩不住的小得意，浑身上下散发着一股讨要夸奖的气息。  
“果然，环君真的很厉害啊，”壮五感叹，“虽然不是同一款游戏，但我切实地感觉到了一股番长的气势。”  
“对吧对吧，”受到夸赞的“大型犬”得意地晃了晃脑袋，将掌机放在壮五腿上，余下的两手顺势环住了壮五的肩：“说不定我还挺有做番长的天赋的。”  
“有可能呢，”壮五低头轻笑，握住了对方环住自己的手：“其实我一直觉得《勇往直前！番长~》里的主角和环君你有点像，自由洒脱，热情开朗，重视与伙伴的羁绊，也比谁都要在意他人的心情。”  
他稍稍侧过头，嘴唇蹭上环的皮肤，在他的眼角轻轻印上一个吻。  
“说不定，我正是因为觉得他和环很像，才会那么的喜欢这部作品吧。”  
  
  
那句宛如表白的话和附带的吻仿佛给环上了一套持续24小时的buff，让他在第二天的广告拍摄现场跟打了鸡血一般地活力十足，整一串拍摄都没叫过几次卡，一路火花带闪电地完成了导演的所有要求。也多亏了环绝佳的状态，整个拍摄进程也像是张满了帆的船一般，一下子便进了尾声。  
杀青后，让导演从头到脚夸了个遍的环君又被万理拉着领到了导演席旁的一高一矮两位女性跟前。  
“介绍一下，这位是《勇往直前！番长~》系列的作者和她的助理，正是作者本人推荐让环君你来参演这次的广告的。”  
面前的小个子女性戴着仿佛她脸一半大的圆框眼镜，听完万理的介绍词后害羞地摆了摆手，微微鞠躬，朝环打了声招呼。  
惊讶于作者本人和所呈现的作品风格之间的差异，环有些吃惊地眨了眨眼，察觉到自己的反应有些失礼后也赶忙鞠了个躬。  
“久仰大名！您所创作的《勇往直前！番长~》真的非常令人感动，是很棒的作品！”  
“谢谢，”作者姑娘有些不好意思地用手捧住了脸：“四叶君你今天的表现也很棒哦，感觉就像我笔下的番长活过来了一样，也让我非常感动呢！看过四叶君的表演之后，感觉后续的灵感源源不断地涌出来了，今天来观摩拍摄现场真的太正确了。”  
“真的嘛！”环一脸神采奕奕：“我和小壮都超期待续作的！别看小壮那样子，其实他买了番长系列出版的所有单行本哦。”  
获取了意外信息的作者有些吃惊地掩住了嘴巴，睁大的双眼在接触到环认真的神情后高兴成了一条缝。  
“说到续作，其实我们今天有礼物想要送给环君。”  
站在一旁的高个子助理说着从挎着的包里拿出来了一个用牛皮纸抱住的小包裹。  
“虽然现在还是秘密，但番长系列后续新作的漫画很快就要出版了。因为听说四叶君十分喜欢我们的作品，我和老师商量了一下，打算将样刊送给你，也是作为这次广告拍摄的谢礼。”  
环惊讶地嘴张得老大。  
“这个，真的可以吗，”他有些犹豫地接过了助理递上来的包裹，语气里难掩激动和兴奋：“不是说还是秘密吗？会不会给你们带来麻烦什么的。”  
“啊，这点还请放心，”小个子作者开口道：“我们已经取得编辑的同意了，只要四叶君不擅自公开在网上的话就没有问题。”  
“不会的，我绝对不会干这种事的。”环举起手指坚定保证，却又像是突然想到了什么一般，迟疑了一会，小心地开口道：  
“那个，‘不擅自公开’……是不是只能让我一个人看的意思？”  
猜到了环真正想要问的问题，作者笑道：“并没有这么严格，所以不用顾虑我们，放心地邀请逢坂君吧，如果我们的新作也能让逢坂君继续喜欢上的话，也是我们的荣幸。”  
虽然被别人看穿自己的心思多少有些不好意思，但环的内心还是松了一口气，他再次向作者和助理鞠躬道谢，小心地将样刊收在了随身携带的包里。  
收到这个，小壮一定会很高兴吧。  
环想到了壮五书架上整齐排列的全套《勇往直前！番长~》的漫画，和他昨天晚上对自己说的话。  
这么说来，倒像是把自己作为礼物送出去似的，环用手抚过包裹着的牛皮纸，脸有些发红。


	7. 小小环的头发遇难记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是看到环环JOKER FLAG的UR卡面之后福至心灵的车，剃毛play~

“小壮，你先等一下……”  
  
“环君不是也认为这么做比较好吗？”  
  
“说是这么说，但我还没有做好心理准备……”  
  
“不用担心哦环君，虽然我没有什么经验，但我绝对不会弄痛你的，我保证。”  
  
“你现在的样子很难说服人啦！总之先把手里的剃刀放下！”  
  
IDOLiSH7成员宿舍的浴室内传来了环的“哀嚎”。  
  
看着眼前神情紧张且用力攒着裤头的搭档，壮五苦笑着放下了举着剃须刀的右手，语气也像是为了安抚眼前的青年一般变得柔和：“可是，拜托我来帮你剃掉阴部的毛的，不正是环君你自己吗？”  
  
天知道当听到17岁的高中生搭档一脸严肃地冲着自己提出了这档子委托之后，壮五内心所遭受的震撼有多么的强烈，若不是环立马解释了原因，壮五恐怕下一秒就要拉着对方正襟危坐，开始他特有的“壮五式青少年心理问题疏导讲座”。  
  
而这一切都原因，都要从一组i7成员们都会经历的一组硬照拍摄说起。  
  
“所以说为什么我的JOKER FLAG主题的套装裤腰这么低啊！”环满脸纠结地坐在壮五房间的床上，向他控诉道：“那里的毛都已经露出来了，根本就遮不住！这要怎么拍啊！”  
  
“会不会是工作人员将尺码准备错了？”壮五问。  
  
环摇了摇头：“我跟准备服装的工作人员姐姐确认过了，她没有弄错尺寸，而且除了裤腰之外的其他地方都很合身，感觉就是故意这么设计的。”  
  
还好经纪人提醒我在正式拍摄之前先试一下衣服尺寸，环庆幸道。  
  
明天就是正式的拍摄日，再去临时准备一套新的显然不太现实，壮五心想。  
  
“你说的低腰，是有多低呢？”两人的拍摄日期并不在一起，壮五对环服饰的状况并没有概念，抱着说不定能在衣服本身上做些补救的侥幸心理，壮五同环确认道。  
  
闻罢，环站起身，掀起衣服，将裤腰拉至了一个十分极限的位置。  
  
“差不多是这里。”  
  
“……”  
  
“果、果然，还是剃掉吧。”壮五果断地同意了环的请求。  
  
再然后，时间拉回现在，在i7其他成员都恰巧不在的宿舍里，走廊深处的浴室内，环拉紧裤头，护着自己的一亩三分地，和眼前不知从哪里弄来了一整套除毛设备的壮五胶着着。  
  
看着环的架势，壮五也不好意思再坚持：“环君如果实在是觉得讨厌的话，试试看自己动手如何呢？虽然可能不是很方便，但多少会比让外人弄要来得安心。”完了又补充道：“不会的话我能在一旁教你。”  
  
“不是！”环用力摇了摇头：“事先声明，我可是完全没有讨厌小壮来帮我的意思，你不要又擅自理解出来奇怪的含义。”  
  
“但是，环君你看起来很抵触不是吗？”  
  
“因为是那里的毛啊！那里的！”环的脸一下子涨得通红：“真的很害羞啊！小壮都不会觉得不好意思吗？”  
  
“是呢，我多少也会觉得有些不好意思，”壮五眨了眨眼睛，冲着环一本正经地点了点头，用他那丝毫看不出动摇的姣好五官气定神闲地说着让环脸红心跳的话语：“不过，比这更加亲密的事情我们也已经做过了，现在才觉得害羞会不会有些迟了？”  
  
“这个和那个不一样啊！”环红着脸反驳。  
  
“哪里不一样呢？”壮五困惑。  
  
“……一定要说的话，氛围上？”被名为“害羞”的漩涡席卷的环也说不出个所以然来。  
  
“那，果然还是环君自己来比较好吗？”壮五在心里估算了一下剩余的时间：“大家应该也快要回来了，如果被发现我俩一同呆在浴室内的话也不太好解释吧。”虽然很难再次碰上其他成员都外出不在的场合，但如果只是环君自己动手的话，也没必要为了隐瞒而刻意挑选这种特殊的时间段。这么想着，壮五迈开步子，准备离开浴室，手臂处却突然一下感受到了一股力道。  
  
他回头，发现环伸手拉住了他。  
  
“没关系，小壮就好。”拉住壮五，环别过视线，仿佛是要向对方确认决心一般地又重复了一遍：“小壮来帮我弄就好。”  
  
他松开手，挠了挠头，弯腰从工具盒里拿起了壮五准备好的毛巾：“小壮你说过剃之前要先用热毛巾敷一阵吧？”他拧开热水，将毛巾彻底浸湿：“这个我可以自己来，其他的准备工作就拜托小壮了。”  
  
见对方已经行动起来，壮五也压灭了心底关于“环真的愿意让我帮忙吗”的自我辩论。  
  
为了更好地软化下腹处的阴毛，环褪下了裤子，坐在浴缸的边缘处，将吸饱了热水的毛巾严严实实地覆盖住了性器上部的三角区域。壮五拿着一个一手大小的玻璃碗，内里的剃须泡沫已经被他用剃须刷搅打得绵密而蓬松，雪白的泡沫像是新鲜打发的奶油一般， 随着刷子的运动发出了软糯的搅和声。准备完毕，壮五端着碗走到环跟前，掀开了贴着环皮肤的热毛巾，用手确认了一下对方体毛的状况。  
  
“这样差不多了。”壮五微微点头，指挥环站了起来，自己则半跪在他身前，用剃须刷挑起一团泡沫，小心地敷在了环的阴毛上。  
  
热敷后的皮肤增大了对温度变化的敏感度，刚接触到微凉的泡沫让环的心底不禁有些做痒。银白色的獾毛刷挺着云似的泡沫轻柔地在环最为私密的那处肌肤上移动，刷毛的触感十分柔和，如海绵一般，顺着环小腹的肌肉线条，服帖地将泡沫贴上，为了能更好的软化毛发的根部，临了还像是在按摩一样，就着泡沫温和地划着圈。柔软而细密的刷毛非常能取悦人类的肌肤，环觉得自己的私密部位仿佛是被蓬度绝佳的鹅绒包裹住了一般，无比舒适的同时还有些恰当好处的痒。那痒随着壮五的动作在他的下腹处游移，伴着泡沫微凉的触感一同刺激着薄皮下丰富而敏感的神经，将血液不受控制地吸引了过来。  
  
环察觉到自己某个不可明说的部位开始了兴奋的前兆。  
  
没办法，毕竟那块儿多少也算是性敏感带，对刺激做出相应的反应也算是人类的本能行为，多少也算是不可抗力。败给了本能的环低下头，想同壮五说一声自身现在的窘境，视线却在接触到壮五的那瞬间猛然定住了。  
  
何止是定住，简直撕都撕不开。  
  
身为差造成的居高临下感让环在一个颇为新鲜的角度将壮五的一切尽收眼底：他为自己涂抹泡沫时认真的神情，敞开的领口下清晰可见的锁骨，头顶处的发旋，还有低头搅弄剃须泡沫时从发尾处漏出来的白皙的后颈。用剃须刷时，为了稳住自己的身形，壮五左手把住了环的腿用以借力，而那处被把住的肌肤此时却像是被点燃了一半火烧火燎的。壮五仿佛是在雕琢一尊精致的塑像一般，脸凑得很近，五官上却写满了一丝不苟，这种仿佛口交一般的身位和对方此时的正经表情造就的反差带着一股子强烈的禁欲意味，冲击着环的视神经，轰炸着环的大脑。  
  
视觉和触觉的双重攻击让环的阴囊早已不听指挥地兴奋起来。  
  
“小壮。”环提醒壮五的气息有些不稳。  
  
“嗯？”壮五抬起了头。  
  
而环的性器也再以按捺不住，海绵体随着血液的充盈而兴奋勃起，仿佛挪去了压力的弹簧一般翘了起来，浑圆而饱胀的龟头早已从包皮内探了出来，精神抖擞地指着天，吐露着表示兴奋的透明蜜液。  
  
这下即便壮五再怎么专注于手头上做的事，也发现了环此刻的“异样”。  
  
“……这个！我不是那个意思，我就是——”彻底“性奋”起来的环带着窘迫的慌乱，支吾着想同壮五解释自己的情况，却被对方打断。  
  
“没关系的，环君，我知道。”壮五放下刷子，语气里含着笑：“这是正常的生理现象，不如说能让你觉得舒服到这种程度我也很高兴。”他用手小心地握住环勃起的性器，凑上前在对方滚圆的龟头上轻轻吻了吻，头顶上方随机传来了环明显的呼吸滞涩声。  
  
对环老实的反应感到有趣，壮五双唇微张，轻轻嘬了嘬性器的前端，环的呼吸声变得更加粗重，有几声些微的呻吟没有忍住，若隐若现从环的鼻腔中传出。  
  
“小壮。”环又叫了壮五一次，嗓音低哑，透着股情欲的热度和隔靴搔痒般的不满，他抬手，挠了挠壮五的后脑勺，催促着对方的行动。  
  
壮五却在这几下蜻蜓点水的行为之后停了下来。  
  
“抱歉呢，环君，”他从工具箱里拿起了剃须刀，“让你处在这种状况下我很抱歉，不过我们还是得先把事情做完才行。”  
  
“再忍一忍，弄好之后我马上帮你解放。”  
  
剃须刀的刀片冰凉而锋利，贴在皮肤上让环手臂上的汗毛不禁立了起来。察觉到了身前人无意识散发出的紧张气息，壮五笑了笑，握住对方性器的左手开始有一搭没一搭地前后捋动着，替环转移注意力。右手也没有闲着，刀片贴近环下腹部的泡沫，缓慢地连同毛发，将剃须泡沫刮了下来。  
  
刀片如同铲雪车一般，将环腹部雪白的泡沫利落地刮去，留下一道肉色的，象征剃须刀经过的“路径”。壮五的手法柔和，环只察觉到了刀片滑过肌肤时的触感，并没有留下任何的不适，壮五在安抚着环的性器的同时，也小心地调整着性器的角度，不让泡沫落在性器上。环的性器已经鼓胀得十分厉害，充血的海绵体泛着红，随着壮五手上的动作微微搏动，而性器的主人则是一副不想要打扰壮五的样子，轻咬着下唇忍耐着，颈部的喉结上下滚动，垂着眼望向壮五的目光饱含欲望的同时又显得分外温柔。  
  
“需要帮你射出来吗？”撞上了环望向自己的视线，壮五用指腹蹭了蹭环的铃口问道，这番动作又激得眼前的人发出了微不可寻的轻颤。  
  
“没关系，我还能忍住，小壮按照自己的步调来就好。”环呼出一口热气，微微摇了摇头，像极了明明馋的不行，却被主人命令不准动之后极力克制的大型犬。壮五笑了笑，低头再次吻了吻环那朝气蓬勃的性器当做安慰，便再次将注意力集中在了剃须刀上。  
  
最后一块泡沫也被完美得剔除，原本毛发丛生的下腹处变得分外光滑。用水做了最后的清洗，整个除毛工序也算是彻底大功告成。看着眼前光洁的皮肤，壮五放下替环擦去水珠用的毛巾，不禁将手覆了上去。与以往不同的触感令他忍不住流连了片刻，指腹下环的皮肤也随着他手上的动作而微微收缩。壮五保持着半跪的姿势，双手抚上环的性器，将它摆至自己眼前，仰起头对环说道：  
  
“辛苦你了，环君，那么就按照约定好的，我现在帮你解放出来。”  
  
说着，他张开了嘴，将环的性器放入口中，整根吞了进去。  
  
“……！！”  
  
环倒吸一口气，弓起身子，手不禁扣住了壮五的头。  
  
壮五的脸离环的皮肤极近，甚至能嗅到一丝残留在对方皮肤上的剃须泡的气息。深喉对于承受方来说并不是那么好受，但壮五仍闭上了双眼，奋力驱动着自己的舌头，让自己能将对方的性器吞得深一点，再深一点。腺体察觉到了嘴里的物体后不断分泌涎水，而被异物堵住的咽部无法顺利吞咽，堆积的涎水随着壮五的舌头发出了淫靡的声音，甚至从他的嘴角边溢出。环的肉刃仿佛已经刺穿了壮五的咽喉，些微的呕吐反射激得他喉咙处的嫩肉不断收缩，像是活物一样挤压着环敏感的性器前端，给与他最纯粹最直接的刺激与快感。  
  
“……小壮……不行，要出来了……”  
  
纯情高中生哪里遭得住深喉的刺激，察觉到了自己的临界值，环攀住了壮五的头发，想在射精之前从他的嘴里退出来，但担心弄疼对方的顾虑和对方刻意的吸吮让环的动作还是慢了一拍，全数交代在了壮五的嘴里。  
  
排山倒海一般的快感让环差点没有站住，幸好背后的不远处正是浴室的墙壁，环君才没有脱力到一屁股跌坐在浴室的地板上。缓过劲后，环将性器从壮五的嘴里抽离，蹲下身，有些抱歉地伸手擦了擦壮五嘴角边溢出的精液。  
  
壮五的气息也被撩拨地起伏的厉害，他喘着气，偏过头蹭了蹭环的手，抬起左手覆在了对方的手上。  
  
环察觉到了壮五同样染上热度的体温，和不知道什么时候挺立起的裆部。  
  
“小壮，你也变得想要了吗？”拉近彼此间的距离，环笑着问道。  
  
“看来是呢，可能要继续拜托环君了。”吐掉了嘴里的精液，壮五老实回答。  
  
“真没办法啊——那么之后，就交给我吧。”


	8. 有些偶像表面风光但其实你都不知道他私底下在做什么（误

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是题箱的点梗，原图是一张杂志的爱娜娜封面照，根据杂志照福至心灵的车~

“各位请看镜头，就这样，很好，保持——”  
  
“咔嚓”的快门声响起，镁光灯伴着摄影师延长的尾音瞬间照亮了整个摄影棚，一闪而过的强烈光照让壮五反射性地想要眨眼，但他还是凭借意志力撑住了自己的眼皮。  
  
摄影棚内，纯白的背景布前，IDOLiSH7的全体七位成员站在由多块简单的白色立方体搭救的布景里，为新杂志拍摄写真封面。  
  
只是几组照片而已，并不是什么需要很长工作时间的任务，壮五却觉得此时的一分钟宛如一小时一般的漫长，他喉结滚动，努力控制着脸部的肌肉，将完美的表情固定住，并在心底不住地祈祷着工作的尽快结束。  
  
任谁都不会相信，此时的壮五，后穴里正含着一颗不住震颤的跳蛋。  
  
“非常好，各位都很帅气哦，保持这个姿势再来一张——”  
  
闪光灯的镁光在壮五的视网膜上留下缓慢褪去的残影，睁久的眼睛不觉间有些发涩，趁着摄影师低头与身旁的助手确认所拍的照片之际，他赶忙放松身体，闭上眼睛，让眼泪润滑已然有些干涩的眼球。  
  
却没想到这一放松连带着卸掉了不该卸除的那部分意志力，一丝微不可寻的轻哼也一道顺着从嘴角边泻了出来。声音虽轻，但还是被离得近的陆捕捉到，他转过头，看了一眼趴在自己身后白色方块上的壮五，眼神里透着略带担忧的疑惑。  
  
壮五重新绷住神经，没事人般地冲着陆笑了笑，在对方将头转回去之后，他侧过头，微皱着眉瞪了一眼身后穿着蓝色外套的年轻人，带着一丝责备的警告，只可惜杀伤力不强，反而更容易被解读成嗔怪。  
  
而对方也显然是这么理解的——罪魁祸首的脸上并没有任何抱歉的神情，反而冲着壮五挑了挑眉，英俊的五官随即凑成了一张略显玩味的笑脸，一直插在外套口袋里的手也跟着动了动。  
  
壮五体内那颗不安分的小东西陡然拔高了它的振幅和频率。  
  
突如其来的袭击带着毒药一般的快感猛地向壮五袭来，他别过头，腰向下塌，五指紧攥，像是将身子的全部重量都压在手上一般地撑在白色方块上。跳蛋像是成了精一般，贴在他体内要命的地方拼命地摩，越是想要忽略它的存在，它的进攻就越发的猛烈。过电似的快感一波接着一波，双脚像是被绑上了铅块，变得又沉又麻，被甜蜜欲望煮得沸腾的血液早已奔向了自己身前的欲望，将裤裆部分顶得饱满而鼓胀。  
  
这要是被谁发现，那可就全完了——这本该令神情高度紧张的禁忌感此刻却化身成了最强效的兴奋剂，虽然暴露在众人眼底，却又没让人发现，这宛如高空走钢丝般的刺激感让壮五身体的敏感度成倍地增长，以往能轻易压抑住的呻吟此刻却有好几次差点脱口而出，不想再让人察觉到自己的不对劲，壮五低下头，用刘海挡住自己的脸，无声地张着嘴，以此发泄在体内横冲直撞的强烈快感。  
  
环站在壮五身后，微微低下头，看着身前人垂着头时漏出的白皙的后颈，和从鬓发间溢出的仿佛能滴出血的殷红的耳尖。不知是因为补光灯的照射还是体内情欲的热度，一颗汗珠顺着壮五脖颈的曲线缓缓滚落，跌到了对方的领沿上，被布料吸收得一干二净。  
  
环用力压住了自己吻上去的冲动。  
  
如果是在宿舍，他心想，如果是在宿舍，在两人任意一人的房间里，他便能从正面看到小壮被情欲薰得通红的皮肤，氲满雾气的双瞳，和他发出隐忍喘息时，唇齿间若隐若现的舌尖。而现在，在公共场合，在伙伴和工作人员的眼皮子底下，他那温柔得体的恋人正拼了命地压抑着被跳蛋撩拨起来的快感，握拳的指尖微微泛白，曲起的膝盖也正一阵阵地打着颤，这一切的一切，全都是出自自己之手。  
  
正是自己，打开了小壮如此色情的开关。  
  
一想到这里，环的喉咙便一阵阵地发紧。  
  
他轻咳一声，不动声色地拉近了彼此间的距离，抬起腿，将膝盖挤入对方的两腿之间，大腿从后方抵上了壮五的后穴。  
  
像是触发了什么连锁反应一般，壮五的身子猛地一颤，下半身仿佛被卸去了力道，直直地朝下跌去。这一动作让他的身体与环的大腿贴合得更为紧密，不仅仅是穴口，就连囊袋都有意无意地与其相互磨蹭，更是激发了意料不到的猛烈快感，壮五被激得差点当场射出来，他浑身脱力，无法撑住自己的身体，就快要倒在布景上时，被身后的环眼疾手快地捞了起来。  
  
“小壮，小壮你怎么了，没事吧？”  
  
见动静闹大了，环倾身，将耳朵贴在壮五嘴旁，装模作样地问：  
  
“是不是肚子疼，要不要去厕所？”  
  
体内的跳蛋并没有丝毫安分下来的意思，壮五被形势所迫，只能又好气又好笑地在众人关切的眼神下点了点头。  
  
环顿时直起身子：“那个，不好意思——”他举起手，冲着工作人员报备道：“小壮看起来有些肚子痛的样子，我送他去厕所。”说罢，他抓住壮五的手臂，搭在自己肩上，弯下身子，顺势将对方背了起来。壮五趴在环的背上，勃起的性器随着身体来回地蹭着环结实的后背，一波接一波的快感让他不住地颤栗。不能将快感暴露在外，壮五只能将脸埋在对方肩部，不着痕迹地张开嘴，朝着环的肩头用力地咬了下去。  
  
环没有吭声，他躬身向工作人员致歉，说了声“我们马上回来”之后，便推开门，离开了摄影棚。


End file.
